


[Podfic] Rules

by ZoeBug



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, RivaMika Week, RivaMika Week 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeBug/pseuds/ZoeBug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recorded for RivaMika Week - Day 3 - Force Majeure</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Rules

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iwritesometimesiguess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwritesometimesiguess/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Rules](https://archiveofourown.org/works/983939) by [iwritesometimesiguess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwritesometimesiguess/pseuds/iwritesometimesiguess). 



> RivaMika Week 2014
> 
> Day 3 Prompt: Force Majeure, "an event or circumstance beyond the control of the parties"  
> Interpretation: The Law
> 
> Permission was given from the author to record and post!

 

Download: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/tnkt3456vidp7hs/%5BSNK%5D_Rules.mp3)

Length: _00:04:48_

 

 

Please enjoy and consider leaving a comment or kudos on the original work [found here](983939/chapters/1938544)!

**Author's Note:**

> [fanfic/podfic blog](http://zoe-bug.tumblr.com/) | [personal](http://xiexiecaptain.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/xiexiecaptain)


End file.
